dchallofjusticefandomcom-20200213-history
Villains (JLU)
List of Villains who appear in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited Characters that have been made into figures Image:Ultrahumanitever2.jpg|☐ Ultra Humanite (JLU) Image:Lexluthor2ver1.jpg|☐ Lex Luthor (JLU) Image:Darkseid1ver1.jpg|☐ Darkseid (JLU) Image:Amazover1.jpg|☐ Amazo (JLU) Image:Brainiacver1.jpg|☐ Brainiac (JLU) Image:Sinestro1ver1.jpg|☐ Sinestro (JLU) Image:Copperheadver1.jpg|☐ Copperhead (JLU) Image:Mirrormasterver1.jpg|☐ Mirror Master (JLU) Image:Bizarrover1.jpg|☐ Bizarro (JLU) Image:Solomongrundyver1.jpg|☐ Solomon Grundy (JLU) Image:Doomsdayver1.jpg|☐ Doomsday (JLU) Image:Shadever1.jpg|☐ The Shade (JLU) Image:Starsapphirever1.jpg|☐ Star Sapphire (JLU) Image:Parasitever1.jpg|☐ Parasite (JLU) Image:Volcanaver1.jpg|☐ Volcana (JLU) Image:Deadshotver1.jpg|☐ Deadshot (JLU) Image:Jokerver4.jpg|☐ The Joker (JLU) Image:Gorillagroddver1.jpg|☐ Gorilla Grodd (JLU) Image:Galateaver2.jpg|☐ Galatea (JLU) Image:Giganta1ver1.jpg|☐ Giganta (JLU) Image:Mantisver1.jpg|☐ Mantis (JLU) Image:Lashinaver1.jpg|☐ Lashina (JLU) Image:Kgbeastver1.jpg|☐ KG Beast (JLU) Image:Silverbansheever1.jpg|☐ Silver Banshee (JLU) Image:Atomicskullver1.jpg|☐ Atomic Skull (JLU) Image:Keyver1.jpg|☐ The Key (JLU) Image:Shadowthiefver1.jpg|☐ Shadow Thief (JLU) Image:Drpolarisver1.jpg|☐ Dr. Polaris (JLU) Image:Gentlemanghostver1.jpg|☐ Gentleman Ghost (JLU) Image:Devilrayver1.jpg|☐ Devil Ray (JLU) Image:Talaver1.jpg|☐ Tala (JLU) Image:Psychopiratever1.jpg|☐ Psycho Pirate (JLU) Image:Cheetahver1.jpg|☐ Cheetah (JLU) Image:Scarecrowver1.jpg|☐ Scarecrow (JLU) Image:Harleyquinnver1.jpg|☐ Harley Quinn (JLU) Image:Banever1.jpg|☐ Bane(JLU) Image:Clockkingver1.jpg|☐ Clock King (JLU) Image:Amandawallerver1.jpg|☐ Amanda Waller (JLU) Image:Generaleilingver1.jpg|☐ General Eiling (JLU) Image:Blackadamver1.jpg|☐ Black Adam (JLU) Image:Omacver1.jpg|☐ OMAC (JLU) Image:Eclipsover1.jpg|☐ Eclipso (JLU) Image:Hrotalakver1.jpg|☐ Hro Talak (JLU) Image:Parandulver1.jpg|☐ Paran Dul (JLU) Image:Ltkraagerver1.jpg|☐ Lt. Kraager (JLU) Image:Weatherwizardver1.jpg|☐ Weather Wizard (JLU) Image:Captcoldver1.jpg|☐ Captain Cold (JLU) Image:Captboomerangver1.jpg|☐ Captain Boomerang (JLU) Image:Livewirever1.jpg|☐ Livewire (JLU) Image:JLU-Supermanbeyond.jpg|☐ Starro (JLU) Image:Manhunterver1.jpg|☐ Manhunter Robot (JLU) Image:PenguinverJLU.jpg|☐ Penguin (JLU) Image:Desperover1.jpg|☐ Despero (JLU) Image:Drdestinyver1.jpg|☐ Dr. Destiny (JLU) Image:Fireflyver1.jpg|☐ Firefly (JLU) Image:Anglemanver1.jpg|☐ Angle Man (JLU) Image:Killerfrostver1.jpg|☐ Killer Frost (JLU) Image:Toymanver1.jpg|☐ Toyman (JLU) Image:Parademonver1.jpg|☐ Parademon (JLU) Image:Kalibakver1.jpg|☐ Kalibak (JLU) Image:Deimosver1.jpg|☐ Deimos (JLU) Image:Heatwavever1.jpg|☐ Heatwave (JLU) Image:Goldfacever1.jpg|☐ Goldface (JLU) Image:Evilstarver1.jpg|☐ Evil Star (JLU) Image:Vandalsavagever1.jpg|☐ Vandal Savage (JLU) Image:Mongulver1.jpg|☐ Mongul (JLU) Characters that have NOT been made into figures * Abra Kadabra * Ace * Adversary * Amygdala * Annihilator * Ares * Aresia * Bernadeth * Black Mass * Blockbuster * Bloodsport * Blue Llama * Brainthor * Brimstone * Chemo * Circe * Clayface * Crowbar * David Clinton/Chronos * Demos * Desaad * Dr. Alchemy * Dr. Cyber * Dr. Hugo Strange * Dr. Milo * Dr. Moon * Dr. Sarah Corwin * Dr. Spectro * Draaga * Electrocutioner * Fastball * Felix Faust * Fiddler * General Vox * Granny Goodness * Hellgrammite * Hellhound * Ichthultu * Inque * Java * Javelin * Kanjar Ro * Kanto * Kunds * Lady Lunar * Hades * Luminus * Major Disaster * Mandragora * Mercy Graves * Merlin * Mister Element * Monocle * Mordred * Mordru * Morgaine le Fey * Morgan Edge * Neutron * Orm * Pied Piper * Poison Ivy * Queen Bee * Radocko * Rampage * Ray Thompson * Roulette * Shatterfist * Shriek * Simon Stagg * Sonar * Sportsmaster * Stalker * Steppenwolf * Tattooed Man * The Dummy * The Puppeteer * The Puzzler * The Shark * The Top * Thinker * Tobias Manning * Tsukuri * Turtle Man * Virman Vunderbar Teams * Injustice Gang * Secret Society * Female Furies * CADMUS * Fatal Five * Extremists * The Jokerz * Brainiac Drones * Royal Flush Gang * Task Force X * Ultimen Teams * Injustice Gang * Secret Society * Female Furies * CADMUS * Fatal Five * Extremists * The Jokerz * Brainiac Drones * Royal Flush Gang * Task Force X * Ultimen Anti-Heroes This is a list of characters that have gone against the heroes but are not necessarily evil, or may be amoral. * General Eiling * Amanda Waller * Lobo * Paran Dul * Phantasm * Lt. Kraager * Hro Talak * Emil Hamilton